


Stallion

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just ridiculous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stallion

Cross told the rest of his team to hold back, he was going the rest of the way alone. The Hive they were exploring was mostly dead and the General had told them to explore, see if they could find any weaknesses. Anything that could maybe stop the virus, and perhaps, Zeus. Cross kicked down a stuck door and pulled down his night vision goggles as the room he walked into was pitch black. Everything around him was suddenly bathed in a green glow, he scanned room carefully for any threats before taking a few steps forward, poking things with his baton and wondering just what the hell he was supposed to be doing exactly. Would he even know a weakness when he saw one?

 

What a pointless endeavor. It seemed the further into madness this whole damn city sank the more likely it was that Randall would tell him to do something pointless out of desperation. Was it any wonder he'd decided to help Mercer? Cross snorted to himself and tipped over a table out of boredom. Maybe the sound would attract some Infected and he could do some fighting. He was just wondering how easy it would be to fight with night vision goggles on when something flitted across the corner of his vision.

 

He whirled around to try and catch whatever it had been in his sight, but nothing was there. Cross was too highly trained to assume it was nothing, "Show yourself!" he ordered, booming voice echoing around the room.

 

Nothing.

 

Something scraped along the floor behind him.

 

He turned again, baton held up threateningly and muscles tense. Hunters and Infected didn't do this, they just charged right into battle. So what was in here with him? And why hadn't it attacked? One of his men playing a joke on him? No, they were all far too highly trained, and Blackwatch soldiers weren't known for their sense of humor. Cross moved across the floor, putting his back to the wall to keep something from sneaking up on him. Nothing moved within the room, all he saw were glowing green objects, a tipped over table...nothing.

 

He didn't relax, but he did turn his head to the doorway. If he could get out before whatever was in here attacked him he'd have the back up of his men. If he didn't...then it was just him. There was no way they'd hear anything all the way up here.

 

Cross was still debating his chances when all the lights turned on. He couldn't hold back his scream of agony as the light wrenched right through his night vision sensitive eyes. He was blinded. Cross ripped off the goggles and tossed them away, waving wildly with his baton while waiting for his vision to return. FUCK that HURT!

 

Something grabbed his ankle and sent him crashing to the floor, his baton was knocked from his grasp and he was dragged roughly forward. Cross sat up and, still completely blind, started to fire his arm launcher. He heard something cursing, sounded like a man, and then his arm was grabbed and tied tightly behind his back. No time to worry about that now, he reached down and pulled a long wicked knife from a sheath on his leg but before he could even swing it it was knocked away from his hand and his other warm was bound behind his back.

 

Cross squinted his eyes open, trying to identify his attacker, though he already had a pretty good idea. The light was still too much and he shut them again. He was starting to wish he'd identified himself to Mercer earlier, so he'd know they were working on the same side now. Wouldn't that be rich? Mercer kills his only inside man because of ignorance. Cross was jerked from his thoughts as something slid between his legs and wrapped around his muscular thighs, spreading them apart on the floor, "What the fuck," he spat, trying to writhe away.

 

"I think not," said the male's voice, and Cross would recognize it anywhere. As he thought, Mercer. But what the fuck was he doing?

 

"Mercer!" snapped Cross, "Stop this! We're on the same side!"

 

A laugh, "I know."

 

"What? How?" Cross tried to tug his legs free but the grip only tightened and he was spread wider. His muscles burned with the stretch.

 

"I'm not stupid, that's how," growled Mercer.

 

Cross felt his breath on his cheek and turned his face away, "If you know I'm working with you, then what are you doing to me?"

 

Something long and wet slithered against his ear, rolling around the shell before teeth bit down on his lobe and tugged lightly, "Calm down, I'm just going to fuck you," he said as if explaining why Cross's car wouldn't run, or how plants reproduce.

 

"Oh, well that- _WHAT_?!"

 

Laughter. Something sharp ran down his chest and cut through his belts and shirt, "It doesn't have to feel good for just me...I'll make sure you enjoy it too, least I could do for my informant..."

 

Cross tried to open his eyes again, this time he could hold the squint but everything was a little blurry. Mercer was just a dark blur beside his head, the brown hood obscured his already limited vision as he leaned down to suck on Cross's neck, "I...uh..." he wasn't trained for this sort of situation. What _was_ the appropriate thing to say when a virus/man was holding you down and molesting you, and against all your reservations you _kind of liked it_? Cross moaned as Mercer bit his neck. Okay, guess that would do.

 

Apparently encouraged by Cross's moan, Mercer's mouth moved up along his jaw before crushing down over his lips. Cross let out a muffled noise before opening his mouth to the kiss and allowing Mercer's ridiculously long tongue in to fuck his oral cavity. Cross's eyes adjusted to the light a bit more and he was able to finally see again. He broke away from the wet sloppy kiss to get a look at what was holding him spread eagle on the floor.

 

Tentacles. Dozens of writhing tentacles that seemed to spring from Mercer's back were wrapped around his legs and arms, "Jesus..." he muttered.

 

Mercer noticed what he was looking at and smirked, "They're very useful...just watch..."

 

Before Cross could say anything a legion of little tentacles broke away from one of the big ones holding him down and crawled up his abdomen. They tickled a little and he squirmed at the feeling, until they reached his nipples, in which case he moaned loudly and arched. They were far more dexterous than any fingers could ever be, turning and twisting, stroking and pinching, all in such a way that it was driving him mad. Unbidden the moans and gasps poured from his mouth, distracting him completely from the fact that his pants were being removed. His attention was caught again when he felt something probing at his anus, things smaller than fingers, more tentacles?

 

Cross opened his mouth to say something (and he wasn't sure if it was going to be _More!_ or _Stop!_ ) but Mercer brought his mouth back down over his and they were _kissing_ again and all Cross had room to think about in his addled brain was what that tongue would feel like over his cock. The little tentacles breached his ring of muscles but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, they slipped in and started to expand slowly, stretching him so deliciously he moved his hips against them as best he could while still tied up.

 

Mercer laughed against his lips and started to kiss down his chest, "See? I told you this could be good for the both of us," he purred, mouth now past Cross's belly button and still heading south.

 

"Mercer..." panted Cross, jerking his hips, "Suck me!"

 

The virus laughed but before Cross could curse him out for being a damned slutty tease, his lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked. Cross threw back his head and moaned loudly, suddenly glad his men couldn't hear any of this. Mercer's tongue was just as glorious as Cross thought it would be, it seemed to curl all the way down his shaft, squeezing and slurping as Mercer's mouth seemed to trying to suck all his organs out the tip of his dick.

 

The tentacles inside him increased in size again and he couldn't stop himself from yelling at the stretched feeling. Christ, was Mercer preparing him for a bull elephant? There was no way he should have to be stretched this far. Distracting him again was the virus's tongue, wriggling and pushing at the sensitive slit before his mouth slid down and he was deep-throated, "Holy fucking CHRIST!" screamed Cross, toes curling as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching.

 

Then all touch stopped at once. The tentacles pulled out of his ass, away from his nipples, and worst of all, Mercer moved away from his cock. Cross let out a string of the most vulgar curses he could think of as his orgasm shrank away again, to lurk at the base of his spine, "Fuck you Mercer I'm going to get out of these bonds and fuck you up! I'm going to rip you clean in half! I'm going to push you down and sit on your cock until I come!"

 

Okay, he wasn't sure where that last one had come from, but dammit he wanted it bad.

 

Mercer was laughing at him again, hands working on the button and zipper of his pants. Cross watched through angry narrowed eyes as he pulled out his erection. Mercer wasn't small by any means, but he certainly wasn't large enough to warrant the kind of stretching Cross had just received, "Watch," smirked Mercer, lightly stroking himself.

 

Cross's eyes went wide as Mercer's cock grew in his hand, he wasn't getting harder or more erect he _was actually increasing in size oh fuck that was why he was stretched so much JESUS LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING_.

 

"You can't put that in me!" screamed Cross, struggling against his bonds again, "You're going to rip me in half!"

 

"One of the many benefits of my condition," smirked Mercer, now holding a penis roughly the size of something swinging between the legs of a pure bred stallion.

 

"Mercer, if you think for even one second- AH!" Cross arched as Mercer settled himself between his legs and pressed his blunt head against his twitching entrance.

 

"Shhh, it'll feel good...you'll never get a fuck this fulfilling ever again..."

 

The statement was horrible in it's literacy. There WAS no way Cross was EVER going to be this filled again unless he suddenly had a urge to go down to the race tracks and bend over for the winning horse. Unlikely.

 

Mercer pushed into him, hands tightly gripping Cross's hips and moaning like a back alley slut to a well paying customer. Cross was groaning at the feeling of being so filled he thought he was going to pop. There was no way this cock was missing his prostate. Goddammit he wouldn't be surprised if that thing didn't start rubbing against his spleen too.

 

The virus was pushing insistently forward, thankfully moving slow enough to keep Cross from screaming in agony. As his body adjusted it started to feel...quite good. When Mercer had pushed in as far as he could go his prick seemed to adjust to Cross, becoming shorter but thicker at the same time. Even counting the tentacles from earlier it was definitely the weirdest feeling he'd ever had in his ass, "Ohhh yeah that's tight..." purred Mercer, starting to roll his hips.

 

 _Not for much longer_ thought Cross to himself, he'd be shocked if he was ever tight again after this.

 

Mercer began to pump his hips, erection sliding almost all the way out before pushing roughly back in. It was a harsh and fast rhythm and the only problem Cross had with it was, " _Fuck you Mercer, harder! Faster! Dammit fucking jesus NOW!_ "

 

Mercer chuckled and complied with Cross's babbling, slamming into him like he was trying to win the biggest prize at the fair. Cross was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his hard cock bobbing between his legs as his body was wrenched back and forth by the heavy fucking he was receiving. Amen. I do believe. He felt like when he came he was going to come lighting, his body had never been this alive. If he'd known it'd be this good he would have jumped Mercer long ago.

 

"Ah yeah," grunted Mercer, reaching between Cross's legs to grab his cock and start stroking, "Fuck yes..."

 

Cross's toes curled in anticipation, the orgasm denied to him earlier was getting over it's childish sulk and pressing against the base of his cock. He was going to come, oh fuck he was going to come all over Mercer's hand and his stomach and-

 

Mercer's fat cock pushed in heavily and the man rolled his hips in such a way that it brought a suddenly burst of pressure against his already over stimulated prostate. Cross came so hard white stars burst before his vision and he thought was actually having some kind of aneurism or heart attack, except instead of pain it was nothing but unending waves of pleasure. He was screaming, or was that Mercer screaming? Was there a choir of people in here all orgasming with him and calling out their pleasure to the dilapidated roof with him?

 

Oh god he was completely delusional.

 

Mercer bent over him and moaned as Cross's spasms pulled free his own orgasm, and the feeling of ropes of come coating his insides brought even more satisfaction to Cross's already fried brain. This must be what it was like to fuck an electrical wire.

 

Mercer collapsed over him and pressed open mouthed kisses to his collar bone, "Mmmm, so what'd I tell you, eh?" he said, obviously completely pleased with himself.

 

"F-fuck you..." panted Cross, hardly able to gasp in enough air to keep his body functioning, much less talk back to Mercer.

 

"Hmm, maybe next time."

 

_Oh fucking christ._


End file.
